Into the Veil: Amoris Patronum Sequel
by sumrandomperson
Summary: Amoris Patronum Sequel. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Summary: This is the sequel to Amoris Patronum. Enjoy!**

An old man stood in front of a big piece of wood, humming. He took a wand out of a pocket in his robes and waved it. The center of the wood was cut away, so there was only the frame and platform left. The man waved his wand again and stopped humming. He seemed to be listening now; his face was concentrated and his wand was pointing steadily north. Finally a whizzing sound was heard. The old wizard relaxed a little, but still kept his wand where it was. In about a minute, a folded piece of cloth shot into his arms. He caught it and pocketed his wand. Then he walked up to the wood frame, and unfolded the cloth. It flowed out, black as the night, over his hands and down to the floor. He cautiously held it out in front of him and stepped closer to the wood. The man slowly placed the cloth under the top of the frame, and it stayed there, magically. As he moved away, the cloth rippled slightly but then fell still. He sat down in a chair in front of the object. After about an hour of thinking and looking through lots of books, he stood back up. The aged man retrieved his wand again, and waved it once more, while mumbling an ancient spell. The cloth waved furiously as if in a fierce wind and was still again. The wizard dropped his wand and it fell with a clatter as he stumbled back. His legs gave way, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He was found the next morning. He was brought to his room, and laid down on his bed. When he had woken up his maid (who was also his nurse) berated him for doing another spell that left him weak and helpless. He waved her off and made his way back to the laboratory. His creation was still there, waiting for him to test it out. He eagerly closed the door behind him, and stood in front of the object.

"Now I'll be able to see if our magnificent school is still there in hundreds or thousands of years," he murmured, stroking the smooth wood. He bent down and put his head through the cloth.

A great stone castle flashed before his eyes; kids were climbing off boats. A dead girl on a stone floor was the next image. She appeared to be in a bathroom. Then the scene changed and he saw a peaceful house. Suddenly green light lit up the street and the house exploded. A baby's cries pierced the night. Then a new picture formed. A boy with black hair in front of a mirror, backing away. A man standing next to him, unraveling something on his head. The scene changed yet again, and the man saw a girl with bushy brown hair, lying, lifeless, on a white bed. The boy with black hair was there beside her and another boy, with red hair, was there too. After that the two boys were standing with a man in a bathroom. A ghost was hovering next to them. Then many more images swirled before his eyes, too fast to make out, but the boy with black hair was almost always there. They stopped at a picture of a man. He had black hair, just like the boy in the other scenes. The scene switched back to the dead girl in the bathroom. Then a pair of yellow eyes and the old wizard fell back with a cry. His eyes were burning and he pressed his hands to them. He stumbled around blindly. Not seeing anything, he fell into the cloth. It shuddered and moved as if a breeze was blowing it. This time it didn't stop.

The old man's nurse came rushing into the laboratory.

She called his name, over and over again. There was no answer. "Where are you? What's happened?" she cried. She searched the whole room in such a panic she didn't even hear the scratching sound. If she had heard it she would have looked at the wood frame. She would have seen tiny words being scratched into the right hand corner. But she didn't. What she did hear was the whispering sound that started coming from the cloth when the scratching stopped. She didn't pay attention, though, just ran off to search the house. And the Veil stood there, in all its glory, rippling and whispering.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt it first. The furniture shifted, things fell to the ground, and everyone had to hold on to something to avoid falling down. Everyone thought it was an earthquake; wizards and witches and Muggles alike. Only Dumbledore knew what was going on. He stood calmly in the Great Hall while Ron tried desperately not to fall down. The Earth gave a final shudder and everything was still again.

"What was that?" people all over the world cried. Ron was one of them. Dumbledore smiled and said nothing. Staff members burst into the Great Hall trying to understand what happened.

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall said. "What happened?" Dumbledore didn't say anything, just looked at the Head Table. Everyone turned their heads to follow his gaze. Ron gasped, but the others didn't know what was wrong. "Albus, please. Tell us what's going on." Said McGonagall, turning back to the old man.

"Look," said Dumbledore. Again they all looked at the table.

"Albus, _there's nothing there_." McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"Exactly," whispered Ron. "The Veil's gone!"

"Someone was coming today to bring it back to the Department of Mysteries. Of course it's gone."

"It was just there a moment ago," said Ron.

"Nonsense. It's gone now isn't it? It couldn't have just disappeared," McGonagall said.

"Oh yes, Minerva. There are ways in which it could have," said Dumbledore. McGonagall thought for a moment, and then waved her hand.

"I can't think of anything," she said.

"Neither can I!" said Professor Sprout. The other members of the staff agreed.

"Think harder," chuckled Dumbledore, and started to walk out. While he was walking past the staff, he dropped a piece of paper on the floor beside them. McGonagall picked it up and read it aloud:

"_THE SAVIOR BRINGS LIGHT TO DARK TIMES NINE…SOME POWERS POSSESED NONE UNDERSTAND…THOSE SMOTHERED BY CLOTH SHALL COME FREE WITH HIS AID…BUT HE HAS LOST ALL AND THAT STANDS IN HIS PATH…HE MUST MOVE AROUND TO HAVE IT ONCE MORE…_"

"What's this?" she asked Ron.

"The Veil's prophecy," he answered.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she said impatiently. Professor Binns glided over.

"Legend tells us that the Veil made a prophecy. A prophecy about the one person who can save the people that fell in the Veil."

"I still don't understand…"

"Albus and Mr. Weasley must have found it," said Binns.

"Actually," said Ron. Everyone turned to look at him. "Harry found it."

"So where is he?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I figured out the prophecy's meaning. Harry was the person who could save those people that fell in the Veil."

"How did you understand that?" asked Madam Hooch.

"I thought about it all night. I can tell you what it means," said Ron.

"Please do," said McGonagall.

"The first line works because Harry got away from Voldemort nine times. Once when he was a baby, then every year at Hogwarts except for third year. Then when he was kidnapped, and after that was when he defeated Voldemort, about a week ago." McGonagall read the first line again, and they all nodded in understanding.

"And the rest?"

"The second talks about him being a parselmouth. In second year, everyone thought he was trying to kill the students and that he was Salazar Slytherin's heir because he was a parselmouth." McGonagall read that line out loud again too.

"I see…"

"Then the third line means those that fell in the Veil will come back with Harry's help. The fourth line…" Ron took the paper from McGonagall and read the third and fourth lines out. "Harry lost his parents and Sirius. They were all he had."

"But you and your family and Hermione!"

"We're not his real family. Therefore we're not part of his 'everything'"

"Oh," McGonagall nodded.

"And the last line," Ron read it out, "means he has to let Sirius' death go because Sirius was the only one he lost that he actually knew. He kept saying he had let it go but he couldn't get inside the Veil. Then when he finally let Sirius go, or accepted his death, he got through. Then the earthquake happened, and the Veil disappeared."

"Amazin'" breathed Hagrid. Ron dropped the paper in his hands and ran out of the Great Hall after Dumbledore.

"Albus!" he called when he reached the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore came out.

"Yes?"

"What happened with the Veil? Why was there an earthquake?"

"That wasn't an earthquake. It was the sign of the Veil disappearing. Oh, it isn't gone forever," Dumbledore said when he saw Ron's horrified face. "It's only gone until Harry completes his task. When he comes back, it will reappear." Ron still wasn't convinced.

"How do you know it isn't destroyed? How do you know that Harry isn't dead as well?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down," said Dumbledore. Before he could say anymore, Ron interrupted him.

"I'm not going to calm down! My two best friends are dead, and you're telling me to _calm down_!"

"Listen," said Dumbledore putting a hand up. "The Veil can only be destroyed by its creator." Ron forgot his anger for a moment. Then his blood boiled again.

"And you never thought of calling the creator to destroy it!? Sirius and Hermione and many others might still be alive!"

"It's not that easy to call him," said Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because Godric Gryffindor was the first person ever to be claimed by the Veil."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A blast of cold air met Harry Potter as he stumbled through the Veil. He shielded himself with his arms and turned around. He saw the Veil rippling after his entrance to its hidden world.

Abruptly, it stopped. It seemed to be getting bigger. Harry squinted. The Veil was moving forward towards him. Slowly at first, then faster, and faster. Harry started running but it was gaining on him. He threw himself down with a scream, waiting to feel the Veil crush him. But it didn't. It just passed through him.

Harry raised his head and saw the Veil speeding away from him. He got up slowly, confused. Then he forgot about it, seeing he was back in the Great Hall. All the teachers and Ron were gathered there. Nobody seemed to notice him. He moved closer but still, nobody looked at him. He waved his hands right under Ron's face, but nothing. He gave up and listened to what they were saying. Dumbledore was telling McGonagall that there are ways in which something could have done something. Harry was puzzled but didn't do anything.

When Dumbledore left, he turned around and waved, right at Harry. Harry was startled and waved back uncertainly. Dumbledore chuckled silently and winked. None of the others noticed anything. Harry listened to Ron explaining the prophecy and, when he left, followed his best friend.

'Am I dead?' he wondered. 'Maybe it didn't work, and I'm an invisible ghost. But Dumbledore saw me….Or maybe he knew what would happen….Then why did he send me in?' Harry almost walked into Ron, being lost in his thoughts, but stopped in time. He wasn't really listening to Ron and Dumbledore's conversation, until his name came up. They were talking about the Veil disappearing. Harry was confused. The Veil disappeared?

"How do you know it isn't destroyed? How do you know that Harry isn't dead as well?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

"Ron! RON! I'm not dead! I'm right here!" Harry called, but Ron was still glaring at Dumbledore. The latter, however, looked past Ron at Harry. Ron, of course, didn't notice.

"Calm down," said Dumbledore. Before he could say anymore, Ron interrupted him.

"I'm not going to calm down! My two best friends are dead, and you're telling me to _calm down_!"

"No! I'm _not_ dead!" Harry was screaming. "I'm….just invisible after going into the Veil," he added uncertainly.

"Listen," said Dumbledore putting a hand up. Was he trying to get Ron to hear Harry's screams? "The Veil can only be destroyed by its creator." Ron contemplated this for a moment. Then he started screaming again.

"And you never thought of calling the creator to destroy it!? Sirius and Hermione and many others might still be alive!"

"That's true. Hey! You could have told us!" Harry shouted.

"It's not that easy to call him," said Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Ron said.

"Because-" But Harry never found out why not. Suddenly everything was dark. A freezing cold settled itself into the air. Harry shivered and looked around. He was back to where he had started from.

"What happened?" he wondered out loud. He looked ahead and saw the Veil still speeding away. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't have long to think. Something hard hit him on the head. He swayed there for a moment, before he heard a thump next to him. He turned his head with difficulty (it hurt terribly) and saw a shattered block of ice. Another one fell in front of him and broke, then to his right, and behind him. Harry started running and when he looked back saw blocks of ice following him. He ran as fast as he could until he came across a fork.

On the wall above the left one it said: _People who are dead_, the right one said: _People who are dead but don't want to be_ and the middle one said: _It doesn't matter. You're still dead. All the tunnels take you to the same place._ Harry raised his eyebrows and chose the middle one, ran in, and looked back. The ice blocks stopped falling but suddenly, a huge boulder of ice fell right to where he had just been standing.

Harry started to catch his breath. He looked around cautiously, making sure no ice boulders were falling anywhere else, and walked deeper into the tunnel.

An hour later Harry was still walking. It was all black; no plants, furniture, decorations. _Lumos _wouldn't work. He couldn't see how far he still had to go and when he looked back, it was just a black hole. Harry was devastated. Was this how it was supposed to be? He had imagined going into the Veil, getting everyone who died, and coming back out. He sighed and kept walking.

A couple more hours later, he saw a light. Shielding his eyes, he ran and ran for it, but it kept going farther away. There were people there. He could see them, standing in the light. Harry ran faster, but couldn't catch up. The people in the light would move back when he moved forward. When he stopped, they would stop too. Running again, Harry called to them.

"Wait!" he cried, his voice hoarse. "Don't go! Wait!" But they didn't listen. He stopped again, and this time they kept going. Farther and farther, until the light and the people disappeared. Harry sank down on his knees. Maybe the people weren't even there; maybe they were just a hallucination. He was going mad for sure. "How am I going to save Sirius and Hermione if I'm insane?" he asked himself. The question sounded so strange, he started laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop. But suddenly, as he was saying the question over again in his mind, his laughter ceased. "Sirius," he whispered. "You survived twelve years in Azkaban, and you were perfectly sane when you escaped. I can survive a day of this." With that, he got up and continued walking.

A while later Harry sank down on his knees, exhausted. He sat there for a bit, and then resumed his walking.

After what seemed an eternity, he felt something soft under his feet. Harry looked down, but didn't see anything. He knelt down and put his hand on the ground. A soft, grainy substance filtered through his fingers. Sand! Harry stood up excitedly, and looked for some light. He finally decided to try _Lumos._

After saying the spell, he closed his eyes tightly. Then he opened them slowly, gradually getting used to the light. He didn't even take time to wonder about why the spell had worked this time. Looking at the ground again, he saw the sand. It was black, though, like the rest of this strange world. Harry glanced ahead of him. There was something there. He squinted, not able to see what it was. Moving closer, he realized it was a boulder. He walked over to the side of the rock, and ran his hand along the stone. It was smooth…but suddenly bumpy. Harry went over to the other side of the boulder, and ran his hand down that side too. This time it was bumpy first…then smooth.

The back of the boulder was smooth, then bumpy. And the front was the opposite. Bumpy, then smooth.

"Strange," murmured Harry. He looked around, but didn't see any more boulders. There was a pond, though. Harry ran to it, and looked in the water. His reflection stared back at him. He poked his finger in the water, and it melted into another picture.

A black-haired man, and a red-haired woman, standing side by side, smiling. Then another black-haired man and a brown-haired woman. A red-haired man appeared, along with a mostly grey-haired man. Harry was in front of them, suddenly. Harry looked around. There was no one there. He turned back to the pond. His mother, father, godfather, Hermione, Ron, and Remus were still smiling back at him. Harry remembered his first year.

He conjured a mirror, broke it in half, and separated one half of the glass from its frame. He cupped some of the water into his hands, and poured it onto the frame. Then he put the mirror all back together, and looked at it. They were all there now. He looked at the pond. They were there as well. Harry smiled. He had made another Mirror of Erised.

"But how was the original made?" he wondered. He thought about it, and, realizing there was no possible way they used the water form this pond, shrugged. "In any case," he said to himself. "I've made a mini-Mirror of Erised."

He conjured up a bottle and put some of the water inside, just in case. Then he shrunk the mirror and put it in his pocket, along with the bottle.

It was cold. The wind was howling in Harry's ears. He crossed his arms and put his hood up, trying to get some extra warmth. Instead, it was even colder. Harry squinted against the snow that was falling. His ears and nose were red; his lips were blue. The only way he could still feel his fingers was the excruciating pain in them from the cold.

He was walking down a path surrounded with dead trees. It seemed like it would never end. The snow was piling up on either side of him with alarming speed. He kept his arms crossed and head down. The wind was biting at his ears and growing louder. Suddenly he felt cold on his neck. He looked up. The snow had reached his head.

In the distance he saw a man. He had a white beard and white hair. He was coming closer until he was standing right above Harry. Harry reached out his arm for help; he needed to get out of the hole.

"Please," he whispered. The man just continued watching him. He looked like he knew everything that was happening to Harry, everything that had happened, and everything that would happen. The man looked like he knew everything about Harry, and that scared him.

The old man watched until Harry was covered in snow. All he could see was blackness and all he could feel was cold, wet cold, all around him.

Then, suddenly, it was heat. The snow was gone and the sun was out. Harry basked in the warmth for a little before the heat became unbearable. Sand was starting to fly everywhere, flying up into his eyes and dirtying his hair. When it touched his scorching skin, Harry felt like screaming, long and loud.

He began walking. Soon, he was thirsty; he needed water. He searched for that little bottle with the water. When he found it, he uncorked it and lifted it up. He started to tilt it so the water would pour into his mouth, but it slipped and fell. Harry watched in horror as the glass shattered and the water was absorbed by the sand.

He fell onto his knees and started frantically trying to bring the water out of the sand again. He brought the sand up to his mouth and was trying to suck the water out.

But then, he felt someone watching him. He dropped the sand and stood up quickly. It was the same old man. For a second Harry thought it was Dumbledore with his hair cut, but the eyes were brown and lifeless.

"Who are you?" Harry croaked. But the man just stood there, looking at Harry while the sand built up around him, blinding him, filling his mouth, nose, and ears…

Harry sat bolt upright, gasping and sweating. He looked around. It was dark and he was lying on a blanket. He had transfigured a rock into it. The pond with the Erised water was next to him. He crawled over to it and leaned his head over to look. Everyone was there. It had just been a dream.

Suddenly, he noticed something. _What's that?_ Harry wondered. He squinted at the water. There was something on his mouth. He reached up and touched his lips. He felt something grainy on them. Sand.


End file.
